


Antibody

by Isabite



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alien Planet, Blood and Injury, Fake Science, M/M, Sheith Halloween Exchange 2017, Slight horror, VLD Halloween Exchange, Violence, sorry pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 18:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12587608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isabite/pseuds/Isabite
Summary: A crew form Earth get sent out on a deep space exploration mission. It was supposed to be a information gathering mission...they never thought they'd end up fighting for their lives.For @akeithinshiningarmor on Tumblr for the sheith halloween @vldexchange. Hope you enjoy it!





	Antibody

**Author's Note:**

> For @akeithinshiningarmor on Tumblr for the sheith halloween @vldexchange. They asked for either a dumb slasher movie, victorian horror, deep space horror, or something with lovecraftian themes. I hope you like it! I've never written anything like this before. Also this was going to be much much longer but midterms suck.

**October 17, 3013. Open Space, Sector Gamma. 2300 hours**.

 

When Keith slowly woke up from unconsciousness, all he could hear was a high-pitched wine and his heartbeat roaring in his ears. The world was fading in and out of focus. There was flashes of red fire, purple skies, and green vines. Black spots scattered his vison as he pulled himself from his stomach to lean up onto his forearms. The pain that flashed through his body was so intense that he dry-heaved. His body shake and convulsed, trying to expel something, _anything_ that would make it stop. The high-pitched wine he heard when he woke up was slowly beginning to fade away as the world around him began to come into focus.

 

Keith, despite his body screaming at him not to, slowly forced himself up to observe his surroundings. He had to know what happened to the team. Where they there with him. What happened? And most importantly, where is Shiro? His heart rate was already pacing fast, but the thought that Shiro could possibly be in danger got his adrenaline running through his body. Keith wanted nothing more than to run and shout for Shiro, but his logic clicked in before he could do anything too rash. _You can’t help anyone unless you remember what is going on. Think, why are you here? What happened? Where’s the rest of the team?_ His head was still scrambled from whatever blast hit him but faintly he can recall bits and pieces of what happened earlier in the day.

 

Their mission was to explore the newly discovered quadrant, gather information, and if applicable establish a peace alliance with any alien races they come across. They were not to engage in violence unless the situation deems necessary.  Just this “morning” they had come across a new planet. They set off on an exploration mission.

 

* * *

 

**_October 17, 3013. Unknown Planet, Sector Gamma. 0700 hours_ **

“My biological scanners are detecting life but it looks like the whole planet is deserted.” Pidge explained, her brows furrowed in both confusion and concentration. “The only kind of life forms detected are plant life and tons of it.” She pulled up a picture of the planet’s surface that the scanners took. Sure enough, the whole planet looked like a jungle. “The chemical composition of the atmosphere is very similar to Earth’s so we should be fine with just our normal gear.”

 

“Alright, we’ll depart in two hours. Everyone, suit up.”

 

…

 

Whether their relationship was a secret or not wasn’t clear. The rest of the team never said anything, so they didn’t either. They mostly kept their affections to times when it was just the two of them. Like when they had a two-hour period before they had to go back into work mode. The two were at their usual spot on the observation deck. They lazily made out as the never-ending collection of stars surrounded them. They both were pretty sappy, not that Keith would ever admit it, because they both considered it **their** spot. Their hide away to not be commander and second in command on an Earth exploration mission but instead just Shiro and Keith who loved the stars.

 

Shiro laughed when Keith practically cadged him to the couch. “You’re doing it again.” Keith winced and sat back. “I didn’t say it was a bad thing.” Shiro said with a soft voice as the smaller man back into his lap. Keith sighed and let his head rest on Shiro’s shoulder. He gave a small hum of content when gentle fingers played with his hair. “Keith, I’m not going to disappear. I promise.” Keith knew other people who made that same promise before but when it came to Shiro he wished desperately for it to be true. Keith sighed and sat up again.

 

“We should go prepare for the mission.” Now it was Shiro’s turn to sigh as they both reluctantly got up. “To be honest I was kind of avoiding having to fill out the pre-mission report.” Keith laughed

 

“At least we don’t have to handle all the tech.” Keith opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by another soft kiss.

 

“Let’s go get this mission done. The sooner we leave, the sooner we can head back to my quarters.” Keith scoffed, hiding his face that showed his embarrassment.

 

“Alright smooth talker. Let’s get to work.”

 

…

 

“Something doesn’t feel right about this place.” He remembered saying to the others as they stepped foot on planet.

 

“Aww, is big bad Keith getting scared?” Lance mocked him. “Don’t worry, ol’ Lancey Lance is here to protect you guys.” The soldier emphasized his point by holding up his blaster in ready position.

 

“We should be fine.” Pidge added on. “Scanners still show no signs of life.” She said pulling up the data on her tablet.

 

“I don’t know. Keith’s been pretty on par with these kinds of things.” Hunk spoke up for him, clearly getting the same eerie feeling as he was.

 

“We’ll make this a quick visit.” Shiro said, placing a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “We’ll just gather intel and any samples that Pidge might need to look over in the lab. Two hours should be plenty of to gather all the info we need.” Everyone nodded at Shiro’s orders. “Don’t go off by yourself either. Try to have a partner at all times.”

 

…

 

“Ow! Keith, that could have killed me!” Lance yelled into the coms. “What the hell is your problem mullet?!”

 

“What are you talking about?” Keith sneered.

 

“Dude, you’re the only one crazy enough to throw sharp alien objects at me!”

 

“Uh, Lance. Keith is right here with me, there’s no way he could have done anything to you.” Shiro chimed in. Keith and Shiro had headed towards the caverns covered in vines while the others had gone to the side of the jungle with the large bioluminescent tree that stood as a obvious as a beacon in the sky.

 

“Well Hunk and Pidge are standing right in front of me so who did it then? This thing nearly cut my head off!”

 

That feeling of wrongness began to itch at him again. “Pidge, are you sure there’s no one here? Not even any animals?”  

 

“I can triple check but they haven’t—“ She paused. “Wait, the scanners are malfunctioning…that’s weird. They were fine a minute ago.”

 

“Hold on, maybe we just need to readjust the system for this planet’s electromagnetic waves.” Hunk said distractedly, probably already working on solving the problem. “The system should—“

 

“Hunk! Look out!” Lance’s scream was followed by the sound of gun fire.

 

“Lance! What’s going on?!” Shiro demanded, but communications were down. “Pidge? Hunk!” Silence came from their coms. “Just hold on, we’re on our way to your location!” They ran, desperate to get to their friends. In the distance ,they hear continuous gun fire and the sound of their teams desperate voices. Keith’s heart was racing a mile per minute. He knew they should have turn back, so why didn’t he say anything? If his friends got hurt he would never forgive himself. **C’mon, C’mon**. Just as they were about to make it into the clearing Keith saw Shiro go flying across the clearing.

“Shiro!” He went to go help him but then he saw the rest of the team and froze for a second. These things, he had no idea what to call them. They were like something out of a bad horror movie. One of them had its body contorted around Pidge like a boa constrictor. She was struggling to get away but there was only so much to do since her feet weren’t even on solid ground. The other was on top of Hunk, looking like it was about to _devour_ the man whole.  Lastly there was Lance, who was keeping two more beasts at bay but couldn’t get away to help the others. **No**.  He had to make a choice. Looking back over his shoulder he can see Shiro with one of those things headed straight toward the man and he wanted nothing more than go and help him but then he looked back at his friends. His friends who were fighting for their lives. Keith looked back one more time at Shiro who was getting up, seeing the strange creature headed for him. Keith yelled in frustration as he ran toward Lance. He pulled out the knife he always carried on his back out and dug it deep into one of the monster’s shoulders, giving Lance the chance he needed to take it down. When Keith pulled the knife out of the creature a stream of green orange fluid oozed out all over his front. The same happened to Lance when he shot the remaining monster. The two beasts melted into the ground, almost as if they were never there in the first place.

 

“Go help Hunk! I’ll get Pidge.” Keith barked and didn’t even give Lance the chance to acknowledge the situation before running toward Pidge who looked like she was having a hard time breathing. Her face was turning blue and he didn’t even think when he threw his knife from across the clearing. The knife hit its mark and the creature wilted as green fluid leaked, easing its grip on their scientist enough for her breathe in some much-needed oxygen. Pidge managed to free one her arms and rip the dagger out to free herself. He broke her fall when she cut herself loose.

 

“We need to get out of here! That tree, isn’t a tree!” She yelled frantically, pointing to the large bioluminescent tree standing above their heads. “Its workings are similar to a bomb, we need to go before it blows!” A bomb? How was something like that even possible? “The bioluminescent is an indicator to how long we have until it blows, and it’s not a long time judging by what we’re seeing right now.” Both he and Pidge shared a nervous glance when they looked up to see that the originally dull dim of the plant was slowly increasing in brightness.

 

“Go tell the others! I still need to find Shiro!” Pidge stopped him before he could get very far.

 

“Keith, we don’t have much time.” Keith’s stomach dropped at the grim look on her face. “If this thing goes off before we can find him…we need you, Keith.” She tightened the grip on his hand when he started to shake. “I know you love him but without you, we won’t have anyone to lead us. You know this. Shiro knows this.” Keith just shook his head desperately.

 

“No…I’ll find him in time. We’re all going to make it out of here. Go get Hunk and Lance.” He didn’t give her time to respond as he raced away to where he last saw Shiro. He ran faster and more desperate than he has ever in his entire life. He had to make it to Shiro, _they_ had to make it back to the team. Keith had made it back to where Shiro was but he wasn’t in the same spot anymore. _No, please. Don’t let me be too late_.

He would have sighed in relief at the sound of Shiro’s voice father into the jungle if the sound wasn’t a cry of pain. “Shiro!” He bobbed and weaved his way through the thicket, sweat beading down his face as he desperately tried to find the source of the sound. His foot dug into something wet with a nasty **squelch** as the sudden dip in the ground caused him to fall flat on his face. His ribs were screaming at him to rest since they just took the blunt of the fall onto an overgrown root but he ignored the pain when realized what the fluid was that he landed in. Blood. A trail of blood that could be no one else’s but Shiro’s. It wasn’t a deadly amount but it was enough to make him sick to his stomach. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he got up and followed the trail. What it led him too was horrific.

 

 

Shiro was pinned against a rotten stump of a massive tree. Blood was dripping down his face from a lash against his face. His thigh had a significantly large gaping wound, dark red blood was slowly trickling out of the wound that would soon be infected. But the worst of them all was his arm. The monster that had attacked Keith and the other’s hand been deadly, but they didn’t have deadly tentacles with spikes protruding from their skin. Those said tentacles had their grasps around Shiro’s right bicep. On the positive side, the tentacles had clamped the wound shut. The bad news was that there was no way Shiro would ever have his arm back again.

 

Keith hadn’t even realized he moved when all the sudden he heard screaming. Screaming coming from him. His head finally caught up with his mind when he sliced through the creature’s arm. Another difference between this creature and the ones that had gone after the rest of the team was that this one **screeched** in pain. It turned its back from Shiro, who had slumped over in pain, toward him.

 

“That’s right, I’m the one you want.” He crouched and readied himself. The monster paused for a moment before it let out a soul piercing scream and lunged toward him. He managed to hold his own for a while before a nasty blow slashed his chest open and threw him a few feet away.

 

“Keith!” Shiro cried out for him. Waking up just in time to see him get flung across the jungle like he was nothing. Shiro’s yell had drawn attention toward himself. Keith cursed mentally at Shiro for the sacrificial move.  As the creature rushed after Shiro it gave Keith the perfect view of its back and he took the chance. He charged forward and dug his dagger so deep that the knife protruded out the other end. Finally, the monster gave one last deafening screech before dropping to the ground.

 

Keith slumped over in relief but didn’t left himself rest for long. Shiro needed him. His torso burned as he bent over to check on the other man. “Shiro.” He grabbed the man’s face gently to tilt his chin up and meet his eyes. “Hey, you still with me?” Shiro’s silver eyes slowly met his. The man gave a bittersweet smile and placed his free hand over top of Keith’s slim fingers.

 

“My hero.” Keith froze for a moment before letting out a hysterically breathless laugh. Gingerly he lowered his forehead to rest against Shiro’s. He let himself fall weak just for one moment to place a desperate yet surprisingly soft kiss to the other man’s lips.

 

“Just don’t make this a habit, okay?” Shiro’s lip gave a small twitch up and just enjoyed the warmth the other gave off. Sadly, the two only got a quick moment to themselves before a bright flashing immersed from behind the couple. _Oh no_.

 

“Get down!”

* * *

 

_The bomb went off_ … The last thing he had done was use himself as a shield to protect Shiro. _That must be why my back feels like it’s on fire_. Was all that really today? It felt like days, weeks when this nightmare began. But none of that had answered the question. Had the rest of the team made it out safely? What were those things that attacked them? How did the monsters not show up on Pidge’s scanners and…

 

“Where’s Shiro?”

**Author's Note:**

> The second part to this is written out in my head. Who knows if it'll ever see the light of day. ^^;
> 
> as always, no beta. Sorry about any mistakes!


End file.
